Lucky mistakes
by aisuru Aki
Summary: This is another time travel fic but this time the marauders go a little farther into the future to where Teddy is alive. Sirius and Remus never died because I love them too much. SBRL JPLE HPDM Slash


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters.

**A/N:** For those of you who have read my other stories. My laptop is being a bitch at the moment and I can't update. I'm also planning to retype most of my stories. I apologize for the inconvenience…

**Summary:** This is another time travel fic but this time the marauders go a little farther into the future to where Teddy is alive. Sirius and Remus never died because I love them too much.

Chapter 1

The Meeting

JAMES POV

It was nearing midnight. The common room was empty except for Sirius and Remus (who were too busy snogging each other to notice the time- oh god! Sirius is starting to take Remus' shirt off!) and me (peter had detention). I was too stu- I mean too busy to do my potions homework before so now I was stuck doing it in the dead of night with only the dimming flames of the fireplace and my two currently-snogging-each-others-brains-out best mates to keep me company.

"Jaaames… Jaaaaaaaaames!"

"What!?" I practically yelled at Sirius as I slammed my potions book shut. Sirius did not flinch; being used to it all. Instead, he grinned at me mischievously from his favorite spot in the common room- on the right side of the loveseat in front of the fireplace with Remus sitting securely in his lap.

"I overheard Dumbly telling Mickey (Mcgonigal) about a new time-traveling portkey he found the other day and about how it was now in his office…" That irked my interest. I shifted my body more towards him to show that I was listening. " So I was wondering if you were curious about the future." He finished with an air, as if he was daring me to say that I wasn't at least interested. I was actually more surprised that he could think of something so devious while snogging the crap out of Remus. I opened my mouth to reply but,

"NO!" It was Remus who spoke first. Sirius and I looked at him. He continued a little less confidently, "Meddling in time is dangerous!"

We smiled. "Exactly" we said in unison. Remus looked to each of our faces frantically once before sighing, giving in. Our grins widened.

I snuck up to the dorm to get my invisibility cloak and Marauders map. When I came back down, Sirius was yawning widely and Remus had his shirt back on.

"Are you sure about this?" Sighed Remus. Sirius gave him a quick kiss of reassurance. I inwardly gagged at their lovey-dovey ness but recovered quickly. I threw on the invisibility cloak over the three of us and we made our way through the portrait hole and down the hallways to Dumbeldore's office. Taking out the Marauders map, I tapped it with my wand and muttered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good". Ink dots appeared over a drawn map. I beamed at our genius creation before I quickly checked our floor for anything that will disrupt us then proceeded to check Dumbly's office. It was empty.

I sighed with relief. It seemed luck was on our side. I looked at the map. The small ink dot that represented me was standing in front of a drawn gargoyle. A small talk bubble appeared from it with the words _fudge muffins_ written in it. I looked up at the real gargoyle and said, "Fudge muffins." The gargoyle leapt aside to reveal a staircase. We quickly climbed the stairs and opened the door to the headmaster's office. The portraits of the previous headmasters shouted "Who's there!" but we ignored them.

"We have to find the portkey!" I whispered. Sirius and Remus nodded and looked around for anything that looked remotely like a portkey. Nothing. Every single item in this office was old, wizard stuff; nothing a person would use as a portkey. Footsteps sounded from the stairs. Voices were coming closer:

"Headmaster. I know what I saw. It was a foot! I bet you anything the marauders are out roaming the school again. If you just had the ghosts and portraits looking for them, I'm sure they can't hide forever-"

"Alas Severus. Even if they are roaming the schools at this late hour, I cannot give them punishment unless I catch them. I thank you for tipping me off but I advise you that if you do not go back to bed, I will be forced to dock points from your house." Dumbldores kind voice echoed through the room as if he were there.

"What are Snivilleus and Dumbly doing here!?" Sirius asked. I could not give him an answer. The two were drawing nearer and though we had the invisibility cloak on, we panicked. We backed further away from the door. Soon, we were pressed up against a shelf with nowhere to run. I reached back and grasped the first thing my fingers grazed over.

There was a lurch in my stomach, like I was being sucked into something. Without thinking, I reached my hand out to grasp Sirius' shirt. Sirius was already holding Remus' hand and the two of them were sucked in as well.

Everything was spinning. When we landed, we were in a small forest far away from hogwarts. Distant sounds of muggle traffic could be heard from somewhere.

"Where are we?" Remus asked dazedly. He looked just as confused as I felt. Sirius on the other hand, looked around thoughtfully.

"I know this area. It's the woods across the street from the Black family home." He said grimly. Just then, there was movement in a bush behind me. I –cough- yelped –cough- and jumped away faster than snivileus jumping away from a bath. My two "friends" sniggered and I glared at them.

The bush moved again. The three of us cautiously pulled our wands out and pointed them towards the bush. A little boy emerged. He looked to be about six years old with big, golden eyes and bubble gum pink hair. He looked at us for a minute the tore off through the trees.

"SHIT!" We ran after him. The only reason the boy would run like that is if he knew who we are. The boy ran to a gate and jumped over it with ease. The three of us slammed into the gate. We dared not go any further for the boy was already halfway across the street, running to two men standing on the front porch of a home.

"Daddy! Uncle Harry!" The boy cried happily. The two men turned and the older man knelt down and spread his arms out for the boy to jump into.

"There you are Teddy!" the older man laughed. With the boy now in arms, he stood.

"Listen! Listen!" The bay pestered the two men, waving his arms wildly as if he was trying to fly, "Guess who I saw! Guess!" then, without waiting for an answer he said, "Daddy! I saw little daddy! And Little Siri and Uncle Harry too!"

"Shit!" we said in unison again. Instinctively, I pulled out the invisibility cloak and threw it over us. In the back of my mind, a little me was dancing around and thanking god for years of practice hiding from teachers… oh and the invisibility cloak.

The boy's father and the other guy that the kid called "Uncle Harry" went rigid. "Uncle Harry" pulled out his wand. "Daddy" put the boy, Teddy, down and proceeded to do the same thing. They slowly crept nearer towards the gate. As they neared, my jaw dropped and I heard Remus gasp and Sirius breath "Bloody hell" from beside me.

The man formerly known as "daddy" was Remus- or an older version of him. His sandy brown hair was now filled with little gray specks and his eyes were weary but alert; his clothes shabbier than ever. The other man next to him was younger, much younger; yet, he was the spitting image of me, except for his emerald green eyes.

We slowly stepped back as older Remus and my twin reached the gate and climbed over it. We squished ourselves to the trunk of a nearby tree.

After about five minutes of searching and being dangerously close to us, older Remus and the guy called Harry o give up and we were saved… or so we thought.

Right when we they were about to leave, older Remus dropped his wand and bent down to pick it up; his arse right in Sirius' face. Sirius, being the horny bastard he is, growled with arousal.

Faster the Lucius Malfoy confronted with muggle clothing, older Remus whipped around and yelled "expelliarmus!" just as twin me yelled "Stupify!"

Our wands landed in the grass about ten feet away. The stunning charm hit us with a strong enough force that it blew the invisibility cloak off of us and we were shoved into the tree.

Older Remus and Harry advanced on us; their wands pointed. "Who are you?" Harry asked. His voice was still like any other boy our age except it held knowingness and sadness. I looked at my mates. Sirius had a protective arm around Remus. The latter, for once in his life, did not know what to do. I looked back to the two that were glaring at us suspiciously.

"I-I'm James Potter!" I said. I didn't know why I said it. Maybe I was hoping older Remus would lower his wand and smile at me brightly. What I did not expect was for his eyes to show even more anger and sadness.

"Liar!" older Remus snarled, "James died 21 years ago! Don't you dare mock him! Tell me who you really are!" It felt like an electric shot had coursed through my body. The whole world seemed to be shrinking into darkness. I was dead. It seemed to echo through the dark, taunting me. All sense of living seemed to vanish into thin air. A voice in my head sneered, _you're going to die anyways. What's the point of living now?_

"It's not a lie! He's telling the truth! He is James Potter! And I'm Remus Lupin and this is Sirius!" Remus' voice leaked through my cage of darkness and I was suddenly back in the forest.

"Ya!" Sirius was saying, "We're from the past! Dumbly had a time-traveling portkey and I thought it would be fun to go through time! But we weren't expecting Dumbly to come back and James touched the nearest thing to him and it ended up being a portkey and we ended up in the woods here and then a boy came and ran and we knew we were in trouble and so we ran after him but he was already with you and he told you about us and we knew that it was bad so James threw his invisibility cloak over us and then we thought we were safe when you gave up your search but then you dropped your wand and when you bent down to get it, you put your extremely sexy arse in my face and then I got hard and accidentally growled and then that's when you found us." When he finished, both Remus' face were so red, it made a tomato look pale and Harry's face was a mix of horror and amusement. Sirius was panting from lack of breathing while talking.

Older Remus was speechless for a while. When he finally was able to calm down, he managed to splutter out, "I-I d-don't remember i-it" Twin me opened his mouth to say something but I cut in,

"Well obviously our memories were erased." Older Remus and Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before seemingly deciding that that answer was reasonable.

"Ok then, Let's go inside." Older Remus said. We nodded and followed the two to the old house of number 12. I looked at Sirius out of the corner of my eye and saw that he had a disgusted frown on his face. He caught me staring and quickly turned his frown into a fake smile. I tried to tell him without words that it was ok for him to dislike this house but he seemed to not notice.

Moony, on the other hand, noticed. He saw me trying (and failing) to signal reassurance to Sirius and he told me with his eyes that he will comfort Sirius. I nodded at him and watched in fascination as he put an arm around Sirius and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Sirius gave a real smile when Remus had whispered something into his ear. He slipped his own arm around Remus' lithe waist and whispered something back to Remus. The previous down mood he had had completely disappeared. He was one hundred percent back to his normal goofy self. It amazed me how much of an impact Remus had on Sirius; when the two of them were together, it was like there was nothing else important in the world other than each other.

I still remember when they had first become a couple. That day, I was sitting on the couch by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room when the portrait slammed open and Sirius had stomped in angrily.

_Flashback_

_SLAM! I winced as the portrait hit the stone wall. Looking up from mine and Lily's wedding plan, I watched as Sirius Stomped in and crossed the common room in a matter of seconds before proceeding straight to our dorms and slamming that door just as hard as he did the first one._

_Everyone in the common room dared not even breathe; afraid of an angry Sirius. A few seconds after Sirius came, The portrait opened again to reveal a wary Remus. He quietly stepped through the whole and, without looking or acknowledging anyone, followed Sirius' previously set path to the dormitories._

_As he closed the door, we heard muffled yells. They were not decipherable, and no one dared to go closer for fear of being blown up, decapitated, scarred, killed, and/or other scary things that might happen when Sirius Black is angry._

_It lasted a few minutes but eventually, the yells stopped and it became dead quiet up there. Lily's friend Alice turned to me and elbowed me hard._

_"Ow!" I whined, rubbing the spot that was mercilessly attacked. "What was that for?" I asked her._

_She rolled her eyes at me. "Oh. Don't be such a baby! If you had any brains at all, you would go up there to see what's going on. Make sure they didn't kill each other!" She ordered. God, she's starting to sound like Lily… Not as pretty and lovely as her though._

_I huffed and pouted. "On the contrary Alice, it's because I have brains that I chose not to go up there at the particular moment. If they hadn't killed each other off yet, I will most certainly become the nest victim. Then you'll all come to my funeral and cry and you'll feel guilty for sending me up there and I would never get to marry Lily!" I contradicted, but when Alice and now Lily, glared at me, I shrank a little lower and scurried up the stairs before they had murdered me. _

_At the door, I pressed my ear against the wood to see if there was sound. There was a muffled noise but it didn't seem like they were killing each other. Satisfied, I opened the door, ready to mock scold them for being such moody prats. But when I opened the door, I saw Remus and Sirius on my bed. Kissing. Naked. On top of each other. Panting. And moaning. And biting. And licking. And… is…is that cum?_

…_.._

…

…_._

…

…

"_AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! MY EYES!!!! THEY BURN!!!! AAAHHH!!!! WHY GOD?!?! W.H.Y?!?!?!?!?!?!?" _

_end flashback_

I shuddered as the memory returned to me. That was a horrible day. I couldn't look at my two best mates for a week, and during that week, I had started muttering to myself. People looked at me like they wanted to floo me to st. Mungos specially ward for the seriously insane, and the teachers kept sighing around me.

My twin, Harry, looked at me curiously when I shuddered. He cocked his head to the side and looked at me with wide emerald eyes. "Are you cold, D-James?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No." I told him, "I just had a ….disturbing thought." He continued to watch me before being content with my answer.

"Here we are." Older Remus interrupted. We had reached the other side of the street and now stood in between Number 11 and number 13. Older Remus walked a little closer to it and said in a clear voice, "Number 12 Grimmauld place!"

Walls and windows lept aside as Number 12 Grimmmauld place appeared. We followed Older Remus and Harry inside to a dark and dusty hallway. Behind me, I felt Sirius stiffen as he entered.

"Well this is gloomy!" I said loudly, hoping my jokes will cheer him up. Older Remus and Harry whipped around and put their fingers to their lips and hissed "Shhhh!" at me. I scrunched my eyes in confusion but just as I opened my mouth to ask the sudden behavior, The Curtains on the wall opened to reveal a life size portrait of Wulburga Black.

"MUDBLOODS! HALF BREEDS! BLOOD TRAITORS! SHAME OF MY FLESH! WALKING IN MY FATHERS' HOME! THE SHAME!" It screeched. Everyone put their hands up to our ears to try to dim the sound. A loud bang echoed the halls as the door at the very end of the hallway burst open to reveal a very thin man with shoulder length tangled, black hair. The man stomped over to the portrait and decided

……. To have a screaming match with it.

"SHUT UP YPU HORRIBLE OLD HAG!!! _SHUT_ UP!"

"YOOOUUU!!!! SHAME OF MY FLESH!! DISGRACE OF THE FAMILY!!!"

"THE WHOLE FAMILY IS A DISGRACE YOU BITCH!!!"

"YOU-" She never finished her sentence because Older Remus and Harry managed to close the curtains back up. Older Remus sighed and dusted imaginary dust off of himself. Turning to the skeletal like man, he said warily,

"Sirius! I know you have better sense than to have a yelling match with a _portrait _of your mother."

Older Sirius grinned. "Course I do. It's just fun; reminds ,e of the good ol' days…" Older Remus smiled and shook his head. Older Sirius finally seemed to notice us. He narrowed his eyes at first, but then widened them when he realized what he was seeing. "Remus, What's going on?" He asked.

Older Remus opened his mouth to reply but snapped it shut as he stared past my shoulder. I looked behind me to see what he was staring at and saw Sirius opening and closing his mouth repeatedly.

"Sirius?" I asked. Instead of replying, Sirius opened his mouth again and Screamed…… and fainted.

"Great…." I mumbled.


End file.
